kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Herring
Overview Robin Herring is a female character created by Zeke1479. She is an 11 year old kitsune turned DemonHeart. Do to her being in human form when she became a DemonHeart and losing her powers from becoming a DemonHeart, she has stayed in the form of a human instead of her natural fox form. She has a very pale complexion ever since she became a DemonHeart. She has very soft light brown hair with a strange ghostly glow to it and it goes to about her shoulder with one of her bangs partially covering her left eye. Her eyes are a distinct dark red color. Something more unique though is her small orange fox ears and bushy orange tail. She tends to hide the ears with a yellow and black baseball cap. She tends to wear nothing more than a yellow T-Shirt with flames at the end that's a tiny bit big on her and blue camo shorts. She also wears a strange red and blue pendant on her right wrist. She's 4'7'' and seems rather frail and light.'' History 'Bio' Robin was pretty much born to be a trickster. Of course, this isn't surprising do to her kitsune blood. She had 3 brothers, 2 older and 1 younger. She also had 2 sisters, both older. She was born a fox, but do to her living in a city and her parents generally finding human education better, she was taught how to turn into a human by 3. By that time, she loved transforming and did it whenever she wanted to either mess with people or get out of doing chores. She tended to keep her tail do to how much she loved the feel of it. However, when she was getting ready to enter school, her parents made her keep only one form as not to freak anyone out. She did as she was told, but she did change forms every once in awhile for the usual fun. When Robin turned 6, one of her older brothers decided to teach her a few of his old tricks. She enjoyed every second of what she learned and tended to test them on passerbys when she had the time. Within the years, she was a master at traps, illusions, and tricks. For the most part, her life was normal honestly. Despite some of the trouble and messes she caused, she did quite well in school. She had a decently large group of friends and a generally good relationship with her family. However, things soon went straight down to hell. When Robin was about 9, her father ended up becoming a victim in a strange string of murders. She was absolutely devasted from the lose, but tried her best to move on. However, her older brother, Corey, was put into a deep depression and was traumatized due to how close he and her father were. She was deeply concerned about, especially since she was the only one who knew about this depression. He kept it confide from everyone else in an attempt to keep appearance. The only reason she knew was from her getting home early one day and hearing his cries of sorrow in his room. She kept silent from it out of nervousness of what would happened and hope that he would get better himself. She was dead wrong as after a bad falling out with one of his friends and being dumped by his girlfriend, he ran away from home. Her entire family sent out searches to this day, while she was left with pure guilt. Robin decided to do what Corey did. She kept her sadness on the inside as she lived her life. Every day she would smile, but the pain was getting worse. After awhile, she became much more distant and didn't do as many tricks. Soon, she barely went out as her self-esteem and willpower dropped. She couldn't keep it up anywhere near as long as Corey. All she wanted at this point was to bring her father back. That way Corey might come back as well. That was all she wanted. As she broke down in tears, a strange......creature appeared before her. At first, Robin was terrified. However, the demon, with its sly ways, started to reassure her that it was their purely to help. She still didn't trust it, but she did listen to its words. It started to talk about wishes and desire, most of which she really couldn't care about. However, when it asked if there was anything or anyone in the world she wanted, it would grant it, it clicked to her. She felt it was a dumb question, but she still asked if it could bring her father back to life. She didn't care how. She just wanted a way. It smiled as it informed her that for this to happen she most be a spirit, or at least be similar to one. She was confused, but the demon proceeded to make the blood pact. Within seconds, her usual slight tan faded as her skin became whiter and whiter. She was screaming at this point, but no one could hear. She tried to turn into a fox and run away as fast as she could, but for some reason she couldn't transform. She was more of a ghost than a kitsune now. Robin just looked at herself in horror at this revelation before looking at the demon. It simply smiled as it told her to go to the elevators to floor 0, take the Ghost Train at midnight, and to check in her pocket. It left right saying "Enjoy the Underworld". She got up and felt her pants as she took out a strange ticket that wasn't there before. She looked at the time and saw it was 11:22 P.M. She sighed as she just sat down and watched some TV as she waited. Soon it hit midnight as an elevator appeared before her. She sighed as she quickly went over to where things were and packed whatever she thought she'd want to bring to wherever the train would lead. When she was done, she headed down the elevator and approached the Ghost Train. As she entered, she closed her eyes and hoped for simply one thing. It was that the demon kept its end of the deal. It was that her father was wherever this Ghost Train lead. And it was that she could finally bring her brother back home. 'DemonHeart' Powers and Abilities Characteristics Robin, due to being so yong, is very weak in terms of physical combat. While she can dodge easily do to her much shorter stature, this makes her much more vunerable. She does have excellent flexibility going for her. Though to make up for her lack of physical strength, her magical abilities are pretty good. While they're mostly used for distractions, tricking, hiding, and sneaking, they do give her much more attacking abilities. These abilities are, at least after she became a DemonHeart, very ghost-like in nature. Powers Phasing: This ability allows her to make herself able to phase through objects. For some reason, she can still be hit while in her phasing form. It's more than likely that her being in the Underworld is the reason this happens. Invisibility: She's able to make herself invisible to others around her. Currently, she can only make herself invisible. Etheral Orbs: She's able to make small orbs of ghostly essence which she can throw to hurt others. Possession: She can possess most objects and, at the waste of a bit more energy, other living creatures. If the object or creature are destroyed, she simple exits out back to normal. Vision of DemonHearts: Do to her being a kitsune which are very magically inclined, she has the ability to see DemonHearts. This is quite useful in her current setting since it let's her see who's dead and who isn't Heightened Senses: Do to her previous fox-like nature, she has much better sense of hearing and smell than others. Paraphernalia Before coming to the Underworld, Robin made sure to pack a bag of supplies. While a very large bag, so far it hasn't seemed to exhaust her too much, nor hamper her. In the bag are a pillow, a blanket, a phone, a phone charger, a DSi, a DSi charger, 3 bottles of water, a few sweets, a few snacks, a pair of pajama pants, and 2 changes of clothes. Character Relations Notes Category:Characters Category:DemonHearts Category:DemonHearts Characters